Deception
by sapphirerosha110
Summary: Daniel is not who he appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or ay of its characters. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally decided to take it out. Writing is my own personal Penseive. **

"Daniel? What have you got over there? Anything interesting?" Vala Mal Doran called out to him across the open courtyard of the temple SG-1 was in the process of exploring.

"Only the key to unlocking the secrets of the universe." He said blandly, indicating that he was _obviously_ busy translating some important alien text and should not be disturbed. Vala had been on SG-1 for two years, yet could not read the signals of her teammates.

"Really? What is it?" She asked, hoping for the means of acquiring a great amount of wealth

"42, now can you please leave me alone? I'm trying to do my job here."

"Testy, are we? No matter. Ah, Mitchell, what are you doing then?" Vala's voice faded as she went off to bother the team leader. Daniel shook his head to clear his mind and returned to focusing on the symbols carved in the stone. It took him a while to find a reference point for the language, but once he did (namely the word gowald meaning goa'uld) the rest of the translation ran smoothly.

Half an hour after Vala went to bother Cameron, Daniel heard the sound of his footsteps and said without looking up

"Hey."

"Hey." The other man replied, with a hint of exasperation in his tone, indicating Vala's protracted company, "what have we got here?"

"Well, given the architecture and text, this temple belongs to Venus, the Greek goddess of love, also thought to have been the same woman as Hathor and Aphrodite." Daniel paused

"Which means?" Mitchell prompted

"Which means that we have very little to worry about on this planet; from the look of things, Venus hasn't been around to exercise her control in a very long time, and Sam would have told us by now if there were any anomalous energy readings so…" he trailed off and Cameron picked up his sentence

"So there are no alien beasties to worry about and we can go home happy today?"

"Yes." Daniel declared firmly. No sooner had he done so than the wall behind him exploded in a flurry of dust and rock.

He and Mitchell promptly ducked behind two of the columns of the temple and readied their weapons. Each peering out, they saw a thin young woman, approximately 5'8" and wearing the ornate, overdone apparel associated with the goa'uld. As if on cue, her eyes flashed white and Daniel said

"Well, crap."

"Crap is right Jackson. I think your love goddess came back for a visit." Cameron yelled and fired at the woman. The bullets ricocheted off the shimmering yellow energy wave surrounding her and, with a small smile, she used her hand device to obliterate Mitchell's hiding place. The roof groaned at the loss of the supporting column and in a cascade of stone, a five foot diameter hole opened in the overhang as the building material crashed down on Cameron.

Daniel fought with himself over remaining hidden or helping his friend. In the end, being Daniel, he found himself incapable of doing the former and said hurriedly into is radio

"Man down, repeat, Mitchell is down." He then attempted a dash across the twenty feet separating them, but was caught by the hand device and thrown against the wall.

"Jaffa, Cree." Her vibrating voice echoed off the stones. Two large men strode into the temple and picked Daniel up from his crumpled position where he had fallen at the base of the wall.

The goa'uld walked forward and inspected him closely, then smiled

"Yes, you will do quite nicely. Take him to my ship."

"Yes, mistress." The two Jaffa replied in unison. Daniel found himself being dragged roughly, feet barely able to touch the ground, across the courtyard and down a flight of stairs.

"Excuse me…" Daniel attempted but was cut off

"Do not speak. You will be placed in a cell on Mistress Venus's ship."

"But I…" The hand of the Jaffa on the right collided sharply with the side of his head. The world slipped into a spiral of pain

"I said, do not speak." A flash of light indicated a ring transport and the faint smell of incense, overpowered by humans in close contact settled in around them.

The halls were a red and gold blur as Daniel was half carried to his holding cell, where the Jaffa dropped him on the floor and a brief buzzing was heard as the door was locked. Daniel looked up at the ceiling and promptly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Mitchell?" Sam's familiar voice cut through the fog of having a large amount of stone tumble onto his head

"Where's Jackson?"

"We thought he was here. He radioed us to say that you went down."

"Then that means she has him." Cameron slurred

"Who is 'she'?" Sam asked

"The goa'uld this temple belongs to." Sam looked at Teal'c and then back at Cameron, knowing that the situation would not end pleasantly.

* * *

The soft whoosh of the opening cell door caused Daniel to wake up, with a splitting headache to add to his resume of injuries. Without a word, two Jaffa grabbed him under the arms and hoisted his yet semi-aware form off the floor and began forcing him to walk.

"We brought him as ordered." The vocal Jaffa said as the two dropped him in front of the pel'tak.

"Excellent." The queen said and rose. "Leave us." She commanded and instantly the room was devoid of Jaffa.

"Daniel Jackson. Tau'ri scholar, warrior and explorer. I have heard many things about you."

"Only good, I hope." He snarked and regretted it as soon as she backhanded him across the face, the fasteners of the hand device biting his cheek. As the queen withdrew her hand, Daniel could feel the blood running in a slow trickle down from his cheekbone.

"Now then, you are going to tell me the location of the Tau'ri base called Delta site."

"No, I won't." Venus's eyes flashed and she held the hand device over Daniel's forehead, the orange glow boring into his brain. It was all he could do to contain the yelp of pain threatening to escape his throat. The light died and Daniel breathed heavily, exhausted from the mental resistance.

"Shall we try this again? What is the location of the Tau'ri Delta site?"

"I'll never tell you."

"Very well then." Venus declared and lowered the threatening hand that was formerly raised.

"What?" Daniel exclaimed. It was utterly uncharacteristic for a goa'uld to stop in the middle of a torture session. If at all possible, he or she would prolong the agony of the victim, often to the point of death where resuscitation via a sarcophagus was required.

"To get what I want, Daniel Jackson, I do not need you…" She trailed off and paused for a moment, "I only need your body."

At this moment, Daniel's mind went into overdrive. He did not want to relive the Hathor incident of more than a decade earlier, and Venus was the goddess of love. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find any possible way to escape.

"Jaffa, Cree." Venus commanded and briefly, through other things occupying his mind, Daniel wondered how the Jaffa always knew exactly what the goa'uld meant by those two words. Everything left his head except sheer panic when he saw the machine which was rolled into the room by the mute Jaffa.

"No."

"Oh yes, Daniel Jackson. As I said, I do not need you. Only your body."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters that go along with it. All I own is my mind, and even then I don't really think I have control over it sometimes.**

"Please don't do this!" Daniel implored pathetically, all dignity having left him.

"Terribly sorry, but I have already made up my mind." Venus spoke in a voice indicating that she was not at all sorry.

"Where did you get that?" Daniel asked, staring dumbfounded at the technology before him; it seemed very familiar in an ominous sort of way

"From a rather insane graying old man. It was one of two that he built." Venus drawled in a bored way as she reached into a gold urn and withdrew a fully grown symbiote. At approximately two feet long and jet black with four tooth-like spines and gleaming red eyes, it remained one of the most disgusting and most terrifying things he had ever seen.

With gentle care, Venus eased it onto the opposite side of the device. It wound its serpentine body around the handle. In the last moments before the Jaffa forced Daniel to place his hands on his side of the device, Venus's words rang in his mind

"_One of two that he built."_ He felt the all too familiar sensation of an electrical shock and found himself looking at himself, simultaneously feeling his entire body wrapped around something cold and smooth. It was one of the handles of Ma'chello's body switching machine. When he screamed, the high pitched cry of the goa'uld form reached his ears.

"Jokanus, you will be placed on the planet where I found him. Contact Earth and declare that you are alive, they will come through to rescue you and we may avoid the issue of the barrier within the Tau'ri stargate."

Daniel screamed in protest. Venus looked over at him and her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Take him away. Place him in the storage vessel. I don't need him causing any more trouble around here."

The calloused hands of the Jaffa roughly unwrapped him and he was shortly forced through the neck of a symbiote container, resembling an Egyptian canopic jar. Plunged into total dark and silence, Daniel began to think of ways he could possibly escape from the situation.

He decided there was nothing he could really do but wait for a human to unwittingly open the jar, and then take him or her as a host. After apologizing profusely, he would have to find the Tok'ra. Either way, he had a long wait ahead of him.

* * *

"Help me get him up." Sam declared to Teal'c as Cameron slipped into unconsciousness again from the impact of the rocks.

The Jaffa easily lifted Mitchell and placed him over his left shoulder. Vala and Sam both stood frozen for a moment, looking at him with appropriate appreciation for his strength.

"I've been on your team for eleven years and that never really gets old." Sam said and began to lead the way back to the Stargate. After dialing the six symbol address forever planted in her mind, she searched the DHD for a moment, looking for the point of origin and couldn't help but think '_one of these things is not like the others'_.

Sam entered her nine-digit IDC and waited for confirmation that it had been received before motioning for Teal'c and Vala to follow her through the event horizon.

When they reached the other side, the on-shift gate technician called for a medical team. Doctor Lam and two nurses with a stretcher appeared moments later to carry Mitchell to the infirmary.

Sam, Teal'c and Vala followed along behind, listening to the medical jargon and comprehending less than half of what Carolyn was saying to her team. They barely reached the door to the infirmary when the klaxons sounded and Sergeant Harriman's voice sounded over the communications system, announcing an incoming wormhole.

Sam did a quick about-face and headed back in the direction of the control room. When she entered, the Sergeant said

"Doctor Jackson is on the radio, Colonel."

* * *

Jokanus flexed his fingers, adjusting to the feel of the new body. He elegantly tapped the keys of the dialer to reach the planet of Venus's temple. He paused just before the shimmering blue wall and looked back at Venus and smiled.

When he arrived on her planet, he was mildly affected by the ruinous appearance of the once gallant temple, but he quickly put it aside. Turning around, he once again tapped out six symbols, this time for Earth.

"Hello Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson. Do you read?"

There was no reply.

"Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson. Please respond."

He heard scuffling on the other end; then a woman's voice answered

"Daniel! Where the hell were you? We were all starting to get pretty worried over here."

"I'm fine. It's a relief to hear your voice. I'm on the planet where we just were."

"It's good to hear you too. What happened? You just disappeared."

"The Jaffa tried to capture me and take me back to Venus, but I was able to get away."

Jokanus paused and waited for a reply through the radio.

"You're clear, Daniel, the iris is open."

"Thank you."

He smirked at the incompetence of the human race and how easy it was for him to pretend to be their Tau'ri friend, Daniel Jackson. Responding to the name would be difficult at first, but he was accustomed to posing as the host, so it would be relatively effortless.

As Jokanus walked up the stairs to the Chappa'ai, he considered what it felt like to be in a human body. As a goa'uld possessing a host, he could feel both his natural body wrapped around the brainstem, and the sensations affecting the human form. The Tau'ri all had open space in their brains and didn't even realize it. The familiar sensation of walking through warm water washed over his body, and a split second later he found himself standing in the embarkation room of Earth, a place few of his comrades had been able to escape from with the knowledge of their experiences and he smiled.

"Daniel!" A blonde woman ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. Jokanus responded in kind and could tell from the voice that she was the woman who contacted him on the radio. Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel, SG-1. Every self-respecting goa'uld in the galaxy knew all the members of SG-1 who currently served on the team, or had served on the team in the past.

"Hey Sam." He replied, knowing well the boyish nickname she used.

"C'mon, debriefing is in half an hour." She began to walk out of the room.

Jokanus waved nondescriptly to the gate technicians in the control room, and followed her.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No part of Stargate SG-1 or associated entities is owned by me. **

**A/N: This story takes place in what would have been Season 11 (heavy sigh) and the events of Season Eight's "Threads" never occurred. Okay? Okay. I don't want any flames about this because I clearly have it marked in bold print.**

'_Dark. Very dark. And quiet. Why do these things have to be soundproof? I'm going to start hallucinating from sensory deprivation. I don't even have thumbs I can twiddle.'_ Daniel thought to himself as he swam around absentmindedly in the symbiote container.

A wave of panic washed over him as he remembered that even if he did manage to find a host, he didn't have his GDO to contact the Tok'ra and make sure that they didn't have their shield up in the Stargate.

The container jarred suddenly and Daniel's head hit against the inner ceramic side and he let out a yelp of pain. A rhythmic up and down motion set in and Daniel decided he was being carried along down a corridor. The Jaffa carrying him stopped abruptly and his head once again impacted the smooth wall.

He removed the lid and unceremoniously dumped Daniel into a tank with other symbiotes, before closing the hatch on the top of the tank. The other symbiotes swam around him, analyzing, trying to tell if he was a threat or something they could threaten, squealing to each other in their high pitched whines.

Daniel was still and didn't give them the impression one way or the other as to his opinion of the tank. After a while, they swam away and left him alone. Apparently they had been residents of the tank for a while and understood well each other's squeaks and yelps. Meanwhile, Daniel tried to listen to the sound of his own voice to discern the vowels into a language, but soon got frustrated and lost interest.

He slowly formed a monologue in his head as to what he would write in his mission report. That is, his real mission report, not the one that… what was his name? Jokanus had written in is place. If he ever got back into his own body.

A few hours later, a young man, probably around his mid-twenties, entered the room, and Daniel could tell that he was human, not Jaffa. When it became apparent that he was going to remove the lid from the symbiote tank, he readied himself to launch upward.

The four spines of his mouth grasped the flesh at the young mans throat and he began to burrow through the soft tissue. It was suddenly instinctual for him to move in a fashion that would allow his entry into the host body. Within moments, he was at the back of the throat and pierced through the final layer of skin, wrapping his thin body around the spinal column and thrust his teeth into the base of the young man's brain.

An entire lifetime of memories collided with his own in a crippling flurry of information. The host's name, he learned, was Rohok. He was Venus's Lo'taur. _'She's going to be so pissed off'_ Daniel thought.

'What are you doing to me?' Rohok asked in a panicked tone inside his head

'I'm sorry, I really am. My name is Daniel Jackson of Earth, and Venus used a device to trade my mind with this symbiote. I need a host to go back to my world and take back my own body. I promise I will not hurt you.'

'Why should I trust you?' Came the reply

'You really shouldn't. But for now, you have no choice. I apologize again.'

Daniel extended the feeling from the symbiote through Rohok's body. It was an extraordinarily strange sensation. He could feel the snake like form coiled twice around Rohok's spine, as well as the full feeling of being human. Arms, legs, fingers, toes, it was similar to the time the solar flare combined with the Stargate sent them back thirty years and he was simultaneously in both time frames.

Rohok was about three inches taller and twenty pounds slimmer than Daniel's human form, so Daniel as a goa'uld adjusted to the difference in perspective and strength.

It was also apparent that Rohok had become part of some genetic experiment, because his vision was better than perfect. It could have been a result of the symbiote possession, but Daniel was fairly certain that the healing powers were not automatic, and were instead a voluntary modification executed by the goa'uld.

'_Okay, if I were actually this little snaky thing that had to use a human to live, I'd be a lot less arrogant than they are.'_ For his life, Daniel could not figure out the feeling of cultural superiority the Goa'uld possessed. They stole all the technology they used, they couldn't survive without a Jaffa or a host, and when they didn't have a body, they were very fragile creatures, inferior in every way.

'_I'm as bad as they are, thinking that I'm better. Well, I am better than them, at least morally. But they don't think they are wrong.'_ Daniel decided to stop his train of thought before he got into an ethical debate with himself over the beliefs of the goa'uld.

* * *

"Daniel!" Sam called as she ran through the halls of SGC trying to catch up to him. Jokanus cringed slightly. Her voice was truly beginning to get on his nerves. He the reminded himself that, for the time being, he was one of them and had to pretend to be the fragile Tau'ri male with a significant visual impairment.

Briefly, he wondered why in the name of the gods Venus had chosen this particular form for him with his physical infirmities including the powerful desire to sneeze when faced with flowers, dust, and other components of daily life.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Have you started the translation from P4X-677?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Really, geez, last week it was all you could do to keep quiet about how excited you were to get back and work on it. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?" _'I need to work harder on improving my act'_ Jokanus thought as he gave the response flippantly.

"I don't know. You've just been acting a bit weird lately. What happened after we left that planet?" Sam was prying deeper with her questions to try and see if his memory had been altered or some other adverse affect on his health related to an encounter with a goa'uld.

"Two Jaffa came and tried to take me back to Venus for questioning, torture, whatever. I fought them off and made my way back to the 'gate."

"It doesn't seem like there was enough time for that to happen."

"That's what transpired, Sam. I don't know what else to say." Jokanus replied and continued walking to his lab. Sam stood in the corridor for a moment, pondering the conversation in her head. She then walked in the opposite direction and headed down to General Landry's office.

"Come!" The harsh response to Sam's knocking pierced the door easily.

"Colonel Carter, what seems to be troubling you today?"

"Well, sir, it's Daniel."

"What about him?" Landry looked up from his paperwork

"He's been acting a little… off… ever since he came back from the planet."

"He almost got captured by the goa'uld. Doesn't that qualify as something that would change a person's demeanor?"

"No sir, I've seen him pull out of full-blown capture and torture with more personality than this. I think there is something seriously wrong with him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's just been sort of… cold. Distant, even. He wasn't excited about finishing the translation of the scroll from P4X-677, when he wouldn't shut up about it last week. He hasn't called me in the middle of the night to babble abut the contents of said scroll. He's quiet and moody, and completely unlike the Daniel Jackson I've known for the last eleven years."

"Your concern has been duly noted, Colonel. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Sam raised her arm in a salute, returned by the General. She turned around and let herself out of the office, still very concerned about Daniel's sudden change of attitude.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or associated characters, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, etc. All this legal stuff that everyone already knows.**

Jokanus closed the door to the laboratory owned by Daniel Jackson, the location of which he found from stealing the evacuation map of the mountain, something he was surprised to find given the fact that all workers had been there for years at a minimum and all knew the way to the Stargate and the surface, the two primary areas of evacuation for the facility. He supposed, however, that it was always possible that new personnel could arrive and as such would need the help.

He looked around the room to find choice items of the goa'uld and the Ancients as well as pieces that had Asgaard writing and a few select relics of civilizations the Tau'ri had met through the Stargate. As tempted as he was, Jokanus didn't touch anything he recognized to be some sort of device. He really didn't want to incite the end of the Earth by doing something stupid that Daniel Jackson would clearly have known not to do otherwise.

The office chair groaned under his weight and he sighed, wondering how he was supposed to relay the information to Venus when all Stargate activity was strictly monitored. Also, he was quite certain that he did not want to spend the rest of his days in this fragile Tau'ri body. He removed from his face the two pieces of composite plastic held together by the wiry metal frames and ran a hand over his tired eyes which now saw a blurred and fuzzy version of the world.

This was definitely the worst mission Venus had ever given him. She made it sound glamorous; the covert infiltration of the Tau'ri Stargate command center, but it was not quite what he expected. She never mentioned that he would be imprisoned in what was possibly the weakest human form imaginable, or that he would be working in close quarters with the Shol'va, a supremely intelligent blond woman, a military man whose first talent was being extraordinarily stubborn and had a poor sense of humor, and the former host of Qetesh who seemed fixated on bedding the unfortunate archeologist.

In that moment, he highly doubted that even Ne'tu could be worse than the fiercely guarded underground complex of human design where he currently resided.

"Daniel Jackson to the briefing room. Repeat, Daniel Jackson to the briefing room." Sergeant Harriman's voice crackled over the communications system.

Jokanus slumped against his hand, depression and dread filling every fiber of his being. He fumbled around for the instrument which aided his terrible eyesight before placing them on his nose and taking a deep breath. He fortified himself for the act he had to play and pasted a harried, busy-looking expression on his face before exiting the lab. The Tau'ri all apparently had no time to relax and enjoy the pleasures of life. Truly what he concluded was that all humans were subject to this life of constant interruption and as such never had more than five minutes alone.

He moved at a moderate pace through the halls, not wanting to run, but he hurried to make sure that people didn't give him odd looks at the fact that he was paged to the briefing room and yet was not hastening to his destination. In the elevator, he allowed his mask to slip off for only a moment before he replaced it again when an electronic ping signaled that they stopped at a point intervening between his start and his destination.

His attitude slipped a notch lower as Vala Mal Doran stepped into the small steel box, a relatively malevolent grin lighting her face at the idea of having him alone in a closed space for at least a small amount of time.

"Well darling, it appears that you have me all to yourself for a few moments. What will you do with it?" She began to lean in his direction, but he stepped to the side and avoided her advance.

"Now Daniel, you don't have to be entirely mean." She pouted and leaned against the opposite wall. Jokanus rolled his eyes at her attitude, dearly wanting to turn and choke the life breath from her throat with his bare hands. He restrained himself and instead made himself suddenly very interested with the control panel of the elevator.

Fortunately, the archeologist and the alien were not an established couple, far from it, so his blatant dislike of her actions went unnoticed as a normal attitude for the human he impersonated.

"Perhaps if you have some spare time…" Dear Venus, she was _still_ talking. He looked in her direction and observed as she poorly attempted to ask him to join her in a courtship ritual at the same time as examining her fingernails in a bored manner.

"Look, Vala, they called me to the briefing room for a reason I don't know, so I would very much appreciate some silence." Jokanus tried to stay as in-character as he could in telling her to 'shut up'.

"Fine then, grumpy." She sighed. Jokanus shook his head slightly to restore his rapidly receding calm and prepare himself for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

Daniel could not wait to escape from Venus's base, wherever it was. He forced Rohok's legs to move faster than they ordinarily would, evoking a feeling of pain in the calf muscles, but he didn't care. His objective was to make it to the Stargate and get out as fast as he possibly could.

As the Lo'taur, and the naquadah marker left by his symbiote body undetected, he was able to move with ease. The perk of the naquadah was that he was able to sense the Stargate and therefore move in its general direction meanwhile navigating the maze of corridors that lay between him and his target.

He did have to admit that even though he knew the Jaffa could tell he was a goa'uld, they allowed him to pass with a slight bow of the head which he could return easily with a sneer of disdain and have it go unnoticed as business as usual. This caused a small smile to form on his lips. Finally reaching the Stargate, he tapped in the symbols of a neutral planet where he could safely go and if someone accidentally saw the address, it would be no major catastrophe.

"Seize him!" Venus's vibrating voice shattered the silence around him and he looked back down the corridor to the five Jaffa running in his direction all with staff weapons drawn. Perhaps it was the body of the snake that inspired cockiness because Daniel could not resist a final jab at Venus. As he spoke, Rohok's voice escaped his throat with a low echoing undertone.

"You greatly underestimate the stubbornness of the human race." He smiled before he stepped backward through the event horizon and watched from the other side as a bright orange bolt from the staff weapon sailed past his head before the shimmering blue wall disappeared. In quick succession, he ran down the steps of the Stargate and dialed the address of the Tok'ra. The circle whooshed to life again and he sprinted back up the stone tiers into the illusion of water. He took a chance with not only his life, but that of the host and dove through.

He landed in a crumpled heap on the dusty floor of the Tok'ra base and lay motionless for a moment, hoping they would not execute him on sight because of the naquadah in his blood.

Jacob/Sel'mak approached him slowly and looked him directly in the eye.

"Who are you, and how did you find this address?" The voice indicated it was Sel'mak who was in control at the moment.

"Jacob, please don't let them kill me after all I went through to get here." The face in front of his own was taken in an expression of shock.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked him in disbelief.

"It's Daniel. And it's a very long story, one I would like to explain to you."

"How do I know it's really you and not a goa'uld that took him as a host and then left?"

"Do you still have the Zatarc detector?"

"Yes." Sel'mak spoke again

"Then use it on me the entire time I'm telling you what happened. I just want my own body back."

Sel'mak signaled to one of the guards who exited the room, presumably to ready the device.

"Walk with me." He declared and Daniel rose painfully to his feet to follow his friend.

He received stares and murmurs the entire time he walked down the corridors of the Tok'ra base to the room set aside for Zatarc testing.

"Sit." He did as he was commanded and felt the sharp sting of the recall device as it attached to his temple and tapped into his neural circuits.

"What events lead you to become a goa'uld?"

Okay, straight and to the point was something he very much appreciated.

"It all started on a planet that SG-1 visited. It housed the ancient temple of the goddess Venus and appeared that there had been no goa'uld activity for a very long time. I was examining the ruins to be interrupted by Vala Mal Doran, whom I sent away after her presence became too distracting. Half an hour later, Colonel Mitchell came to check on my progress. That's when all hell broke loose." Daniel paused for a moment to check for confirmation that he remembered everything and the machine was exonerating him. At a nod from Sel'mak, he continued

"Venus showed up with a squad of her Jaffa and used her hand device to do some pretty good damage. She made the roof collapse on Mitchell and threw me against the wall. Two of the Jaffa retrieved me, and under her orders, took me to a ring transporter to her ship. They put me in a cell overnight, or at least for a very long time before she brought me out for interrogation. Like any good SGC employee, I didn't give anything away. Then she said, 'I don't need you, only your body.' A Jaffa brought out that body switch machine that Ma'chello built and traded me with a goa'uld symbiote. As a result, I had to take a host to find the Tok'ra to have a prayer at taking back my own body, meanwhile a goa'uld named Jokanus is running around Earth inside my body." He stopped and looked up at the administrators.

"Congratulations, Daniel, you're an innocent man." Jacob declared to him. Daniel's sigh sounded like a powerful gust of wind through the trees. At which point he asked

"Is it weird for you guys when you hear that deep, echoey sort of thing?"

"It is only natural for our voices to produce such a sound. The absence of it in human voices is foreign to us." Sel'mak responded

"All right then." Daniel responded, still slightly perturbed by the sound of the voice that wasn't his own.

"We'll get you back to Stargate Command, Daniel. This will all be straightened out. Don't worry." Jacob reassured him, and Daniel smiled weakly.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Stargate SG-1 or affiliated characters. I do, however, own Rohok, so if you want to use him, give me credit for creating that character.**

**A/N: Yeah, Chapter Five. I'm in the evacuation area for the Witch Fire in Southern California right now, so it's giving me the opportunity to finally write this idea.**

"You rang?" Jokanus asked sarcastically as he walked into the briefing room, hands in his pockets.

"Good morning, Daniel." Sam said in a feigned casual manner.

"Morning. What's up?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. Could they tell that he wasn't who he said he was? His human heart rate sped up and he began to feel rather warm.

"I think we should be asking you that." She replied.

"What do you mean?" He tried to remain calm, but it was becoming increasingly harder as the time went on.

"Didn't feel like having coffee this morning?" She asked

"No, not really."

"Ha!" Sam exclaimed as she slammed her hand down on the table. "I knew there was something wrong. There's no way in hell you can be Daniel Jackson. He never skips his morning coffee. It'll be fifteen minutes into the briefing and he'll walk in because he had to make coffee."

"Maybe I'm trying to cut down." Jokanus scrambled to keep his identity covered

"Impossible. Daniel tried that once. He made sue he told everyone on the team so that they could keep him accountable and off of the caffeine. Eventually he just gave up because there was no way he could avoid having coffee."

Jokanus remained silent and stared at the black strip in the middle of the red briefing room table

"Airman, take him to a holding cell." The man stepped forward and Jokanus attempted to resist, however, he was used to the strengthening power of the goa'uld and did not attack quickly enough or with enough force. The guard assigned to him blocked the blow and twisted Jokanus's arm behind him, forcing his face down to the briefing room table. Pain seared through his shoulder and he exclaimed

"Okay, okay! Ow! I give up!" Even his goa'uld arrogance couldn't bear the position and he reluctantly allowed himself to be led down into the bowels of the mountain where prisoners were kept for observation.

Sam watched him be led out of the room and heaved a sigh.

"Good work, Colonel." General Landry declared and retreated to his office. At that moment, the sirens sounded, followed by the familiar swirling sound made by the Stargate as it opened. Upon hearing this racket which she had nearly every day of her life for the last eleven years, she made her way to the control room to ask Sergeant Harriman what was going on.

On her way, she wondered where the real Daniel Jackson could be and what kind of impostor captured and copied him.

* * *

"Come on, Daniel, we're going right now." Jacob declared, pulling out the crystal that recorded the entire conversation and heading toward the door of the room. Daniel pulled off the memory recall device and placed it on one of the crystal shelves above his shoulder before following Jacob.

"Let him pass." Jacob declared as he walked ahead of Daniel through the Tok'ra tunnels. They were all on edge because of the presence of the unfamiliar symbiote in their midst.

Jacob dialed the address for Earth and entered the identification code for the iris indicating that he was a member of the Tok'ra and waited for confirmation.

Once received, the two men stepped up to the Stargate and entered the event horizon.

* * *

"Colonel, we're receiving the Tok'ra IDC."

"Let them through." Sam replied and watched as the metal iris slid open to reveal the rippling blue barrier. Two forms materialized and the wormhole shut down.

"Hi dad. Who is this?" Sam asked as she entered the embarkation room.

"Now Sam, this might be a little bit hard for you to accept at first…"

"Dad." She never liked it when he tried to prepare her for something

"This is Daniel." He replied solemnly

"Daniel?" She asked skeptically and turned in his direction

"It's a bit of a long story. I hope you have 'me' under supervision." Daniel spoke and Sam cringed backward at the gravelly tone.

"How do we know it's really you?"

"I used the Zatarc machine on him, Sammie, you can't fool that." Jacob placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. She faltered for a moment before saying awkwardly

"Actually, your body's in a holding cell because I thought you were acting strangely. What's going on? I thought we had another cloning alien on our hands."

"Do you remember Ma'chello's body switcher?" Daniel asked

"Of course. We had it destroyed. That I remember clearly."

"Well, he built two of them."

"So, your body was switched with a goa'uld symbiote, which means that there is a goa'uld spy in you trying to get information to take back to his master?" Sam tried to work out her confusion

"Mistress, the goa'uld that captured me was female, but other than that, you've got it."

"Okay… the problem remains, how do we switch you back?"

"Well, I've already worked out the rotation we need to do to get us all, including my host, into the right bodies; however, we need the device in order to do the actual switching." Daniel said and tapped his fingers against his crossed arms in a characteristic fashion.

"And seeing as how we've destroyed ours, this means that we need to perform a suicidal mission in order to either obtain the device from Venus, to bring it back here, or perform the switch in her base of operations." Sam finished the thought aloud and then sighed

"I think this is one of the crazier things we've ever attempted."

"Oh come on, Sam, you blew up a sun!" Jacob commented with a chuckle

"Why is that the one that everyone mentions?" Sam exclaimed angrily. She hated it when people brought up the time that she destroyed Vorash's sun and thereby destroyed a majority of Apophis's fleet.

"Because it's the most impressive. Now, I would really like my body back, and I'm sure Rohok wishes I was out of his head." Daniel declared

"Right. Let's get to work."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is not mine, it never was and it never will be. Neither is Doctor Who, which is also an awesome show, but I don't have any plot bunnies for Doctor Who right now, only Stargate.**

**A/N: Chapter Six and finally back at home after the evacuation order. It's nice to be sitting in my own bed with my laptop and not worrying whether or not my house burned down. I was one of the lucky ones. My heart goes out to those who were less fortunate, I can't imagine what they're going through.**

**(Sorry, I've written a few chapters in advance, so even though it is now mid-November, I began writing this chapter right after the San Diego fires at the end of October.)**

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Vala bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned at the thought of infiltrating a goa'uld base to steal a vital piece of technology.

"Well, we're going to have to do the swap there, I don't want to risk anyone else getting switched in the process of bringing it back to Earth…" Sam was unable to conclude her thought

"Which means, Vala, when we get there: DON'T TOUCH IT!" Daniel bellowed, the symbiote voice adding the intimidation factor to his rage.

"All right, all right, you don't have to shout at me." She said and reclined in one of the briefing room chairs, placing her feet on the table and crossing one ankle over the other.

"Daniel, your host is Venus's Lo'taur, correct?" Sam asked suddenly

"Yes, he is."

"That's perfect; you can provide all the tactical information about the layout of the base."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"Vala…"

"Yes?" The alien woman answered, cutting off the rest of what Sam was going to say.

"Basically, you're going to be the diversion."

"Excellent." She grinned sinisterly

"Unfortunately, you'll have to do the classic, make a loud noise to distract the guards because Jaffa don't respond well to flirtatious conversation." Sam added

"Damn." Vala pouted that her best form of distraction had been taken away.

"Also, we're going to have to have some way for you to leave the host safely, either by some Tok'ra removal method or if there is any goa'uld muscle memory you can access…" Sam trailed off knowing that symbiote and host would have to be separate for the transference to occur.

"I think I'll be able to manage that." Daniel replied.

"Good, now, Dad, I want you to come along on this mission with us. We may need Sel'mak's help."

"I will accompany you in this endeavor."

"Alright. I think we're just about ready to try and pull this off. All we need is for Jokanus to be properly restrained so that he doesn't try to run off back to Venus." Sam declared.

"A mild sedative should do it."

"Settled then, we leave in three hours."

* * *

"Chevron one encoded." Sergeant Harriman's voice echoed over the communications system as the low whirring hum indicated that the Stargate stirred to life. SG-1 along with Sel'mak and a barely conscious Jokanus stood in the embarkation room waiting for the wormhole to activate.

"Chevron two encoded."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Daniel whispered to Sam

"Absolutely not, but then again, what else is new about our day job, huh?"

"What else is new is that I'm a goa'uld. You have no idea how disturbing it is listening to the host crying inside your head."

"It'll all be over soon, Daniel. My god, I can't even imagine what this must be like for you."

"You don't want to, believe me. I feel so guilty about it, but it was the only way for me to contact you. If I hadn't taken Rohok, I'd still be swimming around in a tank with a bunch of other goa'uld symbiotes in the underground of Venus's base."

"Chevron six encoded."

"We're going to get you back into your own body, don't worry." Sam said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

"I really hope we can." He spoke with a note of finality and looked up expectantly at the alien ring.

"Chevron seven locked." The gate room flooded with light as the vortex exploded from the center of the Stargate. With a certain amount of prodding, Jokanus walked up the ramp with the others and they disappeared through the shimmering surface.

"Hurry, this way, the Stargate is never left unguarded for long." Daniel motioned and set off to the right down one of the winding corridors. Suddenly he raised his left fist in a sign that all behind him should halt. Several corridors away he could hear four Jaffa all marching in step moving north. He lowered his hand and continued walking, they were no longer moving toward them.

The group turned the corner and climbed a flight of stairs up to the main level of Venus's complex.

"There is still about a quarter of a mile between us and the machine. Follow closely and watch for my signals." Daniel spoke briefly in a quiet voice, then set off in a westward direction.

Fifteen agonizingly slow minutes later, the five of them stood at the doorway to a storage room, in the center of which was the odd looking device of Ma'chello's design that had caused more trouble than it was worth.

"All right, Sam, I wrote out the switch-back rotation. When I leave the host, I will need someone to restrain Rohok so that he does not cry out and alert everyone to our presence. Also, I would like someone to tie the symbiote body to the handle of the device so that when I am no longer in control of the goa'uld, whoever is will not seek one of you out as a host."

"Okay." Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here goes." Daniel declared and willfully concentrated on detaching himself without damaging the host. Slowly, he receded the teeth lodged in Rohok's brain and pierced the back of his neck, uncoiling from his brainstem and spinal column as he slithered out and wrapped around the handle of the body switching device.

As predicted, Rohok was extremely frightened and began to convulse while his screams were stifled by Jacob's hand over his mouth.

"We will not harm you, but you must remain silent. Is that understood?" Sel'mak's voice echoed in the confined space. Rohok nodded his head slightly, but as soon as the hand was removed, he screamed at the top of his lungs, calling out for Venus or her Jaffa, anyone to help him.

"I warned you." Sel'mak said before cuffing him sharply behind the ear, stopping the shrieks instantly.

"I just hope no one heard that." Sam said as she returned her attention to figuring out Daniel's scribbles about the switching procedure. As if on cue, Daniel squeaked and chirped impatiently, or what everyone took to be impatiently from his place on the handle of the device.

"I will stand guard at the door." Teal'c declared and moved in the direction of the entryway before standing perfectly still like a boulder

"We still need to restrain the symbiote." Sel'mak reminded Sam

"Right, uh…" She trailed off in thought, then, in a fit of inspiration cut off part of one of her shoelaces and tied it around both Daniel and the handle. He squeaked twice quietly and Sam replied with

"You're welcome. Now, let's do this fast. I want to get out of here before Vala gets herself in too much trouble with that diversion."

"Right. What is the first switch?" Sel'mak asked

"Daniel and Rohok." Sam stated. Her father moved the hands of the unconscious Lo'taur into position and the zap of electricity was heard. Instantly the symbiote wriggled and cried, furiously straining against the bonds of Sam's shoelace.

"What next?"

"Now we have to switch Daniel and Jokanus."

"That means we have to remove Rohok in the symbiote body from this handle."

"I know. Dad, I think that's your job since he can't take you as host and Sel'mak would know what to do."

Sel'mak nodded solemnly and with his left hand pinched the symbiote's head right behind the four teeth. The wriggling stopped and he was silent as Sel'mak used his right hand to untie the shoelace and take the symbiote away from the handle. He replaced the symbiote with the hands of Daniel's body wherein was a very intoxicated Jokanus.

Again, the zap was heard and Daniel mumbled groggily about how he felt good being back in his own body. Jokanus was simply known to be present in the unconscious body of the Lo'taur.

"And now the final switch, putting Rohok and Jokanus back in their own bodies."

Sel'mak retied the symbiote to the handle and instantly the mechanical noise of the transference was heard a third time. Jokanus fought the restraints not quite as desperately as Rohok did, but he was persistent nonetheless.

"I apologize for this, but we cannot have you relaying what you learned to Venus." Sel'mak spoke calmly as he slid his left arm through the goa'uld hand device and activated the numbing orange glow. He directed the weapon in the direction of Jokanus.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked confusedly

"I am erasing his memory, as I will do to Rohok."

As promised, when he finished the procedure and Jokanus was limply wrapped around the handle, unconscious, he moved to the body of the human on the floor and repeated what he had just done.

"I think it would be better if we destroyed this device. It wouldn't be very good if Venus turned around and decided to do this again with some other unfortunate unsuspecting soul." Sam declared as her father rose.

"You're probably right, Sammie." It was Jacob who spoke

"I'm thinking C-4."

"That'll work. Set the timer for five seconds and set it off right as we're going through the gate."

"Okay."

"Teal'c, come help me with Daniel."

The Jaffa, rather than executing the customary action of draping the person's arm over his shoulder and supporting half the weight, instead placed one arm under Daniel's back and the other under his legs and picked him up off the ground as easily as if he were made of Styrofoam.

"Vala? Vala, are you there?"

"Yes, Sam my dear, I've been waiting for you at the Stargate for about ten minutes now." The sarcastic female voice crackled through the radio.

"Why on Earth are you by the Stargate?"

"For one thing, we aren't on Earth; and for the second, I think my little diversion will have the Jaffa tied up for a little while."

"What did you do?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"I basically ran around in a circle until all the Jaffa were in the same room, then locked the door and took the control crystal. I'll see you at the gate."

"Vala…" Sam considered saying something, then thought against it.

"Let's go." Sel'mak urged and the four of them set off in the reverse direction they came and reached the Stargate in under five minutes.

"Dial!" Sam yelled to Vala as soon as she was within eyesight. The event horizon rippled expectantly as Sam input the IDC and waited for confirmation.

"Go!" She motioned the others through the Stargate and stepped up to the event horizon. She pressed the button on the C-4 remote before diving through.

"Close the iris!" She exclaimed when she hit the ramp on the other side. She didn't know how many secondary explosions could be caused by the C-4 detonation. After a few moments the wormhole shut down.

"Colonel, are you alright?" General Landry asked Sam over the intercom.

"We're fine sir, all of us, but I think Daniel should stay in the infirmary for a little while."

"Will do, Colonel. Good job."

"Thank you sir."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or its characters. I am writing this story for amusement, not profit; for imagination, not money. Yada yada, blah blah blah, etc. Does anyone even read this? I didn't think so. Now I'll move on to the author notes that no one ever reads either, how about that? Good.**

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Deception. Yes, I know, I am sad that it is over too, but this gives me the opportunity to work on my other two 'In-progress' fan fictions so that my reviewers don't get even more mad that I haven't updated them since July. And now, this plot bunny will leave me alone, undoubtedly to be replaced by an even more evil vicious bunny. Without further ado, on with the show.**

"Good morning, Space Monkey." A male voice filtered into Daniel's head through the fog of several very fine medications all designed to prevent pain and induce sleep.

"Jack?" He mumbled back confusedly. The only person who ever called him Space Monkey was Jack O'neill.

"Guess again." Daniel forced his eyes to open a fraction of an inch. The sliver of the world was tinged with white, blurry, and far too bright. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw what he could only guess to be Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell waving exuberantly.

"Good, Doctor Jackson, you're awake!" Doctor Lam's voice came from behind him and he turned to face her.

"What?" He groaned, straining to keep his eyes in the position of viewing a painfully foggy scrap of reality.

"It's good to see you recovering. We had to dose your body with some pretty heavy sedatives when the goa'uld was inside you to keep him from destroying anything."

"Great."

"On the bright side, you have Cameron here to keep you company."

"Yep, nothing like a roof falling on your head to give you two weeks in the infirmary." Mitchell piped from the next bed.

"I've been here for two weeks?" Daniel grumbled disbelievingly.

"No, Doctor Jackson, you have been here for five days, Colonel Mitchell has been here for eight days and he has six more before he is allowed back on active duty." Carolyn gave the Colonel in question a pointed look, not quite as intimidating as the looks Janet could give in her time, but it was still enough to say that there would be dire consequences if he did not obey the Doctor's orders.

"That's okay Jackson, I forgive you for not being able to keep a ton of rock from hitting me in the noggin." Cameron playfully tapped his skull with a closed right fist and smiled again. Daniel turned over and closed his eyes, slipping back into a foggy world he experienced more than once in his time at Stargate Command.

"_No! Please! Anyone please hear me! Hello!!!" Rohok screamed inside Daniel's head in terror. When the realization finally set in that he wouldn't be able to alert anyone he fell silent and then proceeded to dissolve into sobs._

"_Why are you doing this? I didn't hurt anyone." He begged an answer and Daniel stopped walking._

"_I'm sorry about this, I truly am. I am not going to hurt you, but I need a body to go through the Stargate and find my way back into my own body."_

"_How am I supposed to know that?" Rohok was wary of Daniel._

"_Look, I don't know how many ways I can say I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I could do. You were the first human to pass by. I used you and I apologize for that, but right now I really need to get where I'm going."_

Daniel snapped awake and found himself in the infirmary. He had a splitting headache. There were too many memories in his head. His own, Rohok's and the remnants of Jokanus's possession. The pathetic whimpering Rohok made as a captive host were forever burned into his memory, solidifying the act he committed when he took him as a host. Daniel tried to reassure himself that what he did was to survive, but he knew that morally, he was in the red.

"Are you alright, Doctor Jackson?" Doctor Lam's voice floated into his ears from across the infirmary.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache, that's all."

"Are you certain that this isn't some sort of side affect from the switching device?"

"I'll be alright Carolyn, don't worry about me too much." Daniel smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and Carolyn nodded, moving away to attend to her other patients and then paperwork.

He was released three days later and ordered to take another week off from active duty, so he returned to his apartment. It was the same as he'd left it with the scrolls, papers and artifacts displayed around in a large enough quantity to begin a small museum, in the words of Jack O'neill. He dropped his bag on the couch and moved to the bedroom. Peeling off the tan T-shirt from his locker at Stargate Command, he allowed himself to fall backward onto the soft bed. Mattresses were Daniel's true luxury, as an archeologist and intergalactic explorer, he never had a decent bed and took pride in the fine piece of sleep technology he utilized while on Earth.

Staring up at the ceiling, he once more became lost in the memories that flooded his head. He knew everything Rohok had ever done, every lie he ever told, every lover he ever had and every secret he kept. The cries of terror burned in his ears once more and he curled onto his left side in the fetal position trying to block them from his head without success. He let out a wailing cry for no other purpose than to try and drown out the memory.

Thirty seconds passed, his throat fell silent and then he panted, out of breath from the sustained shriek. Every time he closed his eyes, he was confronted with flashes of vision and the wails of fear. He got up and made himself some coffee before heading out to the living room, moved his bag, and laid down to watch television, hoping that the mindless entertainment would be able to help him put off, for a while at least, the memories.

The next two days passed in a blur of fitful sleep, coffee and infomercials until he heard a knock at the door and he rolled off the couch to answer it. Sam stood behind the panel and tried unsuccessfully to cover the look of shock on her face at the sight of her friend. 

"That bad, eh?" He asked. Indeed, he hadn't shaved, brushed his teeth, or even looked in a mirror in three days, and he was shirtless.

"You look like hell, Daniel. What's wrong?"

"Come inside, Sam." She stepped across the threshold into the small foyer of Daniel's apartment.

"It's Rohok. His memories are stuck in my head, and I can't stop hearing him scream. He was so scared, Sam. My god, I can't imagine what it's like to go through being a host." He sank onto the couch and Sam cautiously approached to place a comforting hand on his back.

"I think we should get you back to the SGC, Daniel." He looked up and nodded.

"I'll put on a shirt." He stood up slowly and trudged down the hall to his bedroom. Sam's concerned gaze followed him as he did so. He reemerged a moment later and after locking the apartment, followed Sam downstairs to where she parked her car. The whole ride to the SGC, Daniel had his hand to his head in pain. Later, Sam and Carolyn looked down on Daniel from a window into the isolation room.

"I don't know what to do for him. I wasn't trained to remove a collection of memories." Carolyn shook her head and turned to his EEG scan.

"From a medical point of view, everything looks normal, except for an imbalance in serotonin which can be accounted for due to a lack of sleep."

"Tok'ra?" Sam asked

"We have to. There's nothing we can do for him."

Sam was the one who contacted the Tok'ra and asked her father to come to Earth and possibly figure out how to help Daniel. When he arrived, he went up to the observation window and looked down to where they had placed Daniel in a medically induced coma to alleviate some of the anguish of hearing and seeing Rohok's memories.

"He's bad, dad. Really bad. When I picked him up from his apartment, he was barely talking."

"I brought something that will be able to suppress the effects of the blending and quiet the memories, but it is going to be extremely painful for Daniel." Sel'mak replied

"I think we owe it to him to at least give him the choice."

A little while later when he awoke, Jacob explained the options Daniel had, and in the end Daniel chose to go through the procedure of quieting the remains of the blending. Restraints were fastened around Daniel's wrists and ankles and Sel'mak removed a small vial from the leather pouch at his hip. Carolyn sanitized a patch of skin on Daniel's forearm and prepared a tourniquet while Sel'mak filled a sterile syringe with the dangerous-looking purple fluid. Daniel's heart rate sped up a bit as he neared with the needle.

"Are you ready?" Sel'mak asked

"No." Daniel replied in a tone that indicated that, yes, he was ready, but reluctantly. The serum began to take effect almost immediately and Daniel writhed in the restraints, roaring at the pain that felt like fire flooding his veins. His face reddened and his already quickened heartbeat doubled pace, causing Carolyn to look on in concern.

"He will be alright. It will pass." Following a few more short spasms, Daniel collapsed, unconscious onto the bed.

For the second time in as many weeks, Daniel woke to find Carolyn asking him if he was alright. The first thing he noticed was the relieving silence within his head and he replied

"Oh yes, for the first time in a while, I am doing perfectly fine."

**THE END.**


End file.
